Morning After
by Acherona
Summary: When the harsh light of day comes, will everything still be okay? Will you still want me without regrets? Will the love be enough? NaruSasuNaru.


**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there from; also I do not make any money off of these writings.

**Warning** – Nothing much, allusions to sex but nothing graphic. Boys loving other boys.

**AN** – _Written for Gwyllion as a part of her B-day celebration. She's such a special person and deserves all that's wonderful in the world. _

**Morning After**

Cold fingers traced every vertebrae of his back, making goose bumps rise in their wake. The fingers were familiar but the touch of them was unusually soft.

He turned his head and blue eyes peered over his shoulder to land curiously on his lover. "What are you doing?"

Sleepy, dark eyes looked back on him as pale fingers continued their dance across the expanse of his back, caressing and tickling the sensitive skin.

"I'm just making sure that you're still here, that last night wasn't a dream." Even the voice was unusually soft, open and vulnerable.

"Jeez Sasuke, you sound like a girl." Naruto scoffed but he leaned into the other's touch. Getting to see Sasuke like this was a treat. The raven was sated, spent and utterly relaxed. Seeing him like this was almost as hot as seeing his expression when Naruto fucked him into the mattress. "I didn't realize you'd turn into one just because I fucked you."

That comment earned him a rough pinch and Naruto yelped in pain.

"Watch it moron, I can still kick your ass anytime." Sasuke grumbled but the soft expression still stayed in his eyes.

"Yeah I know…that's part of what makes you so hot." Naruto grinned and turned back to his lover, laying down next to him and pushing a few strands of that impossibly silky hair behind his ear. "You know that there will be hell to pay don't you? For what we did." Naruto suddenly looked a bit worried, shadows dancing in his bright blue eyes.

"I know." Sasuke replied and snuggled closer. "I couldn't let you do it though…I couldn't let you marry her."

"So you kidnapped me from the church…" Naruto chuckled. "It's just like you to wait until the last minute."

"But you love me right?" Sasuke asked as his long slender fingers took up touching warm caramel skin again. The question was supposed to come out cocky and self assured but Sasuke found himself holding his breath while he waited for the answer. It scared him a bit to realize just how important Naruto had become to him. Sasuke didn't do close relationships, someone always, _always_ ended up hurt…Somehow though; this loudmouthed, brash, impossible blond had managed to steal his entire heart and soul.

This gave Naruto power over him and Sasuke wasn't quite sure how to deal with that. He looked into deep blue eyes and awaited Naruto's reply.

"I do…Probably more that what his healthy." Naruto answered him and rolled on top of him to kiss his raven deeply.

"Are you ready for what is to come Sasuke? For the gossip, slander and hurt? For hearing how easily the Uchiha heir got corrupted by the bad boy?" Naruto traced a pale, sharp cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "Doors will be closed for you now Sasuke. Connections that you counted on will not be there anymore. Are you really ready for it?" Naruto knew it was already too late, that was done was done but he _needed_ to hear Sasuke say it. Needed to know that this was really and truly what Sasuke Uchiha wanted…That he wanted him.

Sasuke stayed quiet for such a long time that Naruto's heart started to beat a mile a minute. What if Sasuke already regretted his grand gesture? What if he would leave Naruto here and crawl back to his family, to high society and everything that was good and proper? Naruto didn't know what he would do then. He had just started to dare to believe that maybe, just maybe he could have his life with Sasuke, with the one he loved more than anything. He couldn't handle having it pulled away again.

Finally Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto down for another one of those mind-numbing, glorious kisses before opening his mouth to reply.

"With you next to me I'm ready for anything."

Naruto hid his overwhelming relief behind a harsh tone and teasing words.

"See…you sound just like a girl….Fuck, you bit me!"

"Serves you right moron."

"I love you bastard."

**~Fin~**

**AN** – _Thank you so much for reading. I do have a small plunny brewing that regards the wedding in itself, how Sasuke went about his kidnapping and who Naruto almost married. We'll see if I ever get around to writing it. _


End file.
